the_detective_comics_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Detective Comics Collective Wiki
Introduction to The DC Collective Basic Information The DC Collective is a Detective Comics Roleplaying Group taking place online with members worldwide from various different backgrounds. It's had various different group names as it's been around for many many years, but this one is the most recent and this group has been called the best version yet. It was originally founded in late 2013 (by Stavroforos) and took traction in 2014-2015, since then it's been ever-adapting, bringing stories from the comics and mind to life. Timeline & Lore WWI Era & WWII Era The DC Collective takes place during the World War I period with Wonder Woman as a central piece in the events, helping humanity fight its war as she slowly begins to connect with humanity as an Amazonian warrior and befriends pilot Steve Trevor. Heroes have started to rise as mystery men are employed to work for the government and fight wars. The Justice Society of America starts to rise and heroes take center stage. Wonder Woman helps fight off the war and what is described as divine intervention causes humanity to react differently to the presence of superheroes and metahumans, which begin to increase rapidly in numbers over the course of the war after the first appearance of the Justice Society of America; a superhero team consisting of superhumans such as the Atom, Jay Garrick (The Flash in this time period), Spectre, Dr. Fate, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, the Amazonian heroine. As World War II marches along after the conclusion of WWI, the Justice Society of America gains traction in their adventures and continue into prominence during the period of World War II, where Adolf Hitler comes into contact with the Spear of Destiny, a powerful spear granting him abilities that could very well make the dangerous dictator invincible in the sense that the Justice Society of America cannot harm them with their powers. Hitler is eventually picked off by the Justice Society of America, defeated by the heroes after he slips on a defense error. After an undefined period of time, the Justice Society of America slips into a state of quiet and is never heard from again, as most members go back into handling problems in their respective callings around the world. Characters & Locations Batman: Batman is the caped crusader and protector of Gotham. Presiding over the rife with crime streets of Gotham with an iron fist, he is alternatively known as Bruce Wayne in his identity as billionaire playboy and philanthropist devoting his money to good causes. The son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, his devotion to justice and good causes started when he was eight years old after the death of his parents, influencing him to become the Batman and enforce justice with an iron fist as the caped crusader of Gotham. Superman: Superman is described as being one of the most powerful superheroes on Earth. Formerly an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallvile, Kansas, Superman was cultured and raised into a superhero and ideal that shined upon Metropolis from the skies. Using his superhuman strength and other Kryptonian abilities to fight and put an end to crime, he is known as Clark Kent in his civilian identity, a reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He is considered a founding member of the Justice League and a popular superhero in Metropolis with grand connections to the superhero community due to his strong sense of justice. Wonder Woman: Diana of Themyscira, most often referred to as Diana Prince, is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and heir to the throne of Themyscira. Not only is she heir to the throne, she is one of the most powerful women on Earth going by Wonder Woman. '''She has led the Wonder-Men and is a member of the Amazonian army. Using her god given powers to bring peace and harmony to man's world, Wonder Woman is also known as a prominent member of the Justice League and the Justice Society of America among all other things. The Flash: '''Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, is a forensic scientist and detective for the Central City Police Department. Following the traumatic event of his mother's death, Barry Allen seeks the truth, using his skills as a forensic detective to attempt to solve a forever lingering mystery that follows him to his mother's grave. Due to being struck with a lightning bolt spontaneously, Barry Allen was given powers allowing him the ability to run faster than the average human and tap into an extradimensional source of energy known as the Speed Force, allowing him to bypass the traditional laws of physics and time travel. He now uses his powers for the better good of society and Central City while seeking to break his father, Henry Allen, out of prison with the truth and legally after his father was wrongly indicted of the death of his mother, Nora Allen. Hal Jordan: Harold "Hal" Jordan is the protector of Sector 2814, known to humanity as the sector with Earth in it. He is one of many people who have dawned the name Green Lantern and one of the best there is at his job due to his indomitable will. The most well known Green Lantern there is to man and to his other fellow Green Lantern friends, he is the first human inducted into the Green Lantern Corps and uses the abilities of the Green Lantern ring to his advantage to protect all Earth from evil. Popular Roleplay Photos A gallery of great pictures we've collected over our time that have been found very cool looking. Blue Beetle.PNG.octet-stream.png Mars.png Flash-PFP.jpg Aquaman.png Themyscira.jpg Justice League (in costume outside of the manor).jpg Wonder Woman (No Man's Land).jpg Category:Browse